Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
A battery pack of an electrified vehicle typically includes one or more battery arrays. Each of the battery arrays can include a plurality of battery cells along a longitudinal axis. Each of the battery cells includes one or more terminal used to move current to and from the battery cells.